slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16385095-20130901194201
Hej, to znowu ja. Tak sobie przeglądałam różne blogi i historie o SF, że no, nie wytrzymałam i musiałam coś jeszcze napisać, więc jak zawsze komy i miłedo czytanka :D Popchnęłam drzwi i już miałam wejść do środka, kiedy niewiadomo z kąd znalazłam się na ziemi. - Au... Moja głowa...- strasznie bolał mnie łeb, no nic dziwnego, walnęłam głową o beton, ale dlaczego? Ktoś wyciągną do mnie rękę, nie patrzyłam ktotylko szybko ją złapałam i ten ktoś pomógł mi wstać. - Dzięki.-chciałam już iść, kiedy złapał mnie ten ktoś za rękę. - Su? Sorry, że cię wywaliłem, ale do cholery jasnej, co ty tu robisz?- ten głos, nie, przenierz on wyjechał jeszcze w gimnazjum. Podniosłam głowe... -Max!!!!!- rzuciłam się chłopakowi na szyje. Max był i mam nadzieję, że jest moim kumplem w starej szkole. Ale musiał wyjechać bo firma jego rodziców się rozrosła i musieli jechać na drugi koniec kraju. - Hej, zluzuj.- odpowiedział śmiejac się. - Co ja tu robie? Ja tu chdze do szkoły! powiedz mi raczej co ty tu robisz?- dalej nie przestawałam go przytulać. - Składałam papiery, od następnego roku chodzę tu do szkoły. A, i powiedz mi dlaczego jesteś przebrana za królika? - Papiery? To super! Bo widzisz, dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień szkoły i pomyślałam, że zrobię coś szalonego.- odparłam dalej go nie puszczając. - I tą szaloną rzeczą miało być przebranie się do szkoły za królika?- był naprawdę zdziwiony. -No... Sorry. ale był już dzwonek, i wiesz...- było mi głupio, przez tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy a teraz ja musze go zostawić bo mam jakieś lekcje. To jest po prostu śmieszne. - Jasne rozumiem. Zobaczymy się później, pogadamy. Będę w parku koło 17, odpowiada ci ta godzina?- zapytał odsuwajća mnie od siebie, bo wcięż się od niego nie odkleiłam. Po prostu nie mogłam uwirzyć, ze znów go widzę. - Jasne, to o 17 w parku?- zapytałam uśmiechnięta. - Tak, o 17...- przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej i pocałował mnie w policzek, a ja zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Odwróciłam głowę, Kastiel stał przy ławce na której wcześniej siedział, patrzył się na nas. Max odszedł. Z Jego twarzy nie mogłam nic wyczytać, nie wiedziałam, czy jest zły, coś go boli, czy może chce mu się płakać, a może wyszstko naraz? Nie zawracałam sbie tym głowy, i tak byłam nieźle spóźniona na lekcje biologi. Wpadłam do klasy jak błyskawica. Na szczęście nauczyciela jeszczenie było. Usiadłam z Iris. - Co tak długo?- zapytała zmartwiona. - Bo widzisz spotkałam starego kolege. będzie do nas chodził w przyszłym roku. Gadaliśmy.- odpowiedziałam wyjmując książki. - Acha. A jak wygląda?- Iris była bardzo zaciekawiona. - Wiesz co, on.... nie wiem.- odparłam z rezygnacją. Cały czas byłam w niego wtulona, więc nie miałam jak się przypatrzeć, a później jak mnie odsuną to zaraz mnie pocałował i poszedł. - Nie wiesz?- była zaskoczona. - No wiesz, nie przyglądałam się.... Dzisiaj o 17 spotykamy się w parku, chcesz iść ze mną?- zapytałam, w końcu to moja przyjaciółka i moge sie z nią przejść. A pozatym my z Maxem nie jesteśmy parą i mieliśmy iść tylko pogadać, więc równie dobrze może iść z nami Iris. - Wiesz co sie dzieje z Kastielem?- zapytała nagle. - Nie, a co?- obejrzałam się do tyłu i w ławce za mną zobaczyłak Kastiela gapiącego się na mnie, gdy tylko to zobaczył odwrócił głowe. Nawet nie widziałam jak wszedł do klasy, za bardzo sie rozmarzyłam. - No, jest jakiś nachmurzony od rana dzisiaj, a to dziwne bo jeszcze wczoraj z nim gadałam i był w świetnym humorze, jak na niego oczywiście. Nie chce z nikim Rozmawiać, nawet Lysandrowi powiedział, żeby spadał, a wiesz...- To było dziwne. - Wiem, najlepsi kumple...- w tym momencie stanął nad nami nauczyciel. - Czy ja wam nie przeszkadzam?- zapytał wkurzony. Obie się zarumieniłyśmy i kiwnęłyśmy głowami.- Więc skupcie się na lekcji.- odpowiedział już nieco łagodniej. Reszte lekcji byłyśmy skupione na temacie, bo nie chciałyśmy zostać po zajęciach. ok na dzisiaj to tyle, jestem zmęczona a pozatym jutro do szkoły wiec wcześniej ide spać. Mam nadzieję, że na razie tyle wystarczy, resztę postaram się dodac jutro :) Dobranoc :D